Inside My Heart
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Itachi tahu Naruto tidak mencintainya, seringkali menyelingkuhinya, menerimanya hanya untuk menguras habis semua uang yang dimilikinya. Tetapi Itachi tidak peduli. Ia selalu percaya, akan ada saatnya suatu hari nanti Naruto membalas perasaannya. ItaNaru. Suck lemon, rape, 2 untuk 10. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah


"Itachi, hari ini kau pulang duluan, ya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat mendengar seruan si _blonde_ dari dalam kelas. Ia padahal sudah menunggu di luar kelasnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menanti dengan sabar walau dia bukan tipe orang sabaran. Tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan pemuda pirang berisik yang dia cintai setengah mati, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Ia hanya mengangguk maklum, menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya sambil mencatat ulang tugas matematika Shikamaru, mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan uang beberapa ribu _yen_, memberikannya pada Naruto yang langsung disambut cengiran lebar dari si pirang.

"Kau naik taksi." Itachi berkata dengan nada datar, tapi jelas tersirat perhatian yang berlebihan untuk kekasihnya. "Kau ada pulsa untuk menelpon taksi?"

"Aku belum sempat isi _ttebayo_!"

Itachi mendengus, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku gakurannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Naruto.

"Ambillah."

"_Arigatou_, 'Tachi."

"Hm."

Dan Itachi pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum sinis sambil menghitung uang yang diberikan Itachi tadi. Jelas saja uang itu cukup untuk perjalanannya sepuluh kali bolak-balik naik taksi dari sekolah ke aparTachin Itachi yang sejak tiga bulan lalu sudah menjadi miliknya. AparTachin yang berada di kawasan _elite_ dengan para penghuninya yang bisa dikategorikan orang-orang yang amat kaya.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto." Shikamaru memberi pendapat. Sedikit miris melihat betapa mudahnya pemuda tampan, kaya, nan jenius berasal dari keluarga Uchiha itu si _blonde_ manfaatkan. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa banyak uang yang Itachi keluarkan demi menghidupi seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Malam ini, aku kan ada kencan dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Shikamaru menggidikkan bahunya. Ia sudah lelah menasehati Naruto yang tidak mungkin mendengarkannya. Semua yang ia katakan seperti angin lalu, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri dalam satu detik.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tidak tahu… diamnya dia bukan berarti tidak tahu, kan?"

"Ya-ya-ya." Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya menanggapi kata-kata Shikamaru tak peduli. Ia lalu menambahkan sebelum Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, "Kau pasti mau mengatakan tentang rumor Itachi itu sebenarnya sakit jiwa."

Hah…

Shikamaru sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak akan pernah menasehati Naruto Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Genre**

**Romance, hurt/comfort, little gore**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, rape, lemon, YAOI, BOYXBOY, Shonen-Ai, Boys Love, agak sadis dikit, bashing-chara.**

**HAPPY READING ALL**

**2 for 10 ItaNaru Always**

"Kau baru pulang Itachi-_kun_?" Mikoto tersenyum penuh perhatian menyambut kedatangan Itachi di _mansion_-nya, ia menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di atas sofa dan kini dua pelayan menghampiri ia untuk melepaskan sepatunya, salah satu pelayan kembali muncul menyodorkan sandal rumah pada sulung Uchiha.

"Hm." Itachi menanggap datar pertanyaan ibunya. Ia membiarkan Mikoto duduk di sisinya, tersenyum sambil mengelus dahi Itachi yang berkeringat.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah hari ini?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kau tadi siang meminum obatmu?"

Itachi diam sebentar, ia melirik Mikoto lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudian, ia balas tersenyum walau samar.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau lepas kendali dan menyakiti Naruto dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Jadi malam ini dia berkencan dengan gadis merah muda itu lagi?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Ia diam saja di atas kasurnya saat Yahiko, orang kepercayaannya datang dan memberi kabar tentang tindak-tanduk si _blonde_ di belakangnya. Yahiko mengangguk hormat.

"Benar, Uchiha-_sama_."

"Mereka sampai pergi ke hotel?"

"Benar, Uchiha-_sama_."

Itachi tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa besar rasa kecewa yang mendera dada. Menyadari bahwa orang yang amat dicintainya dan sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setengah tahun itu sampai saat ini belum juga balas mencintainya.

Yah, pernyataan cinta Itachi sampai saat ini memang dikatakan secara sepihak. Di mana Itachi waktu itu meminta Naruto menjadi kekasihnya dan ia berjanji akan memberikan apa pun yang sang Uzumaki inginkan, dia akan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk anak semata wayang Kushina, yang sudah cukup lama berpisah dengan suaminya.

Itachi bahkan memberikan fasilitas kehidupan yang layak juga pada orang yang dianggapnya calon mertua. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun dan anak dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha, orang terkaya se-Asia dan begitu dimanja itu saat ini membayar biaya travelling Kushina keliling dunia selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Abaikan Fugaku yang tidak mau melakukan apa pun selama itu bisa membuat Itachi tenang dan tidak 'kambuh' walau dalam hati tidak terlalu menyukai _Duo_ Uzumaki.

Itachi sudah terlanjur mencintai Naruto Uzumaki…

Ia diam saja diselingkuhi…

Ia tetap tersenyum setiap kali uang yang diberikannya digunakan Naruto untuk berkencan dengan para wanitanya.

Itachi akan tetap bungkam, selama si _blonde_ itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetap menjalin kasih dengannya.

Ia akan sabar, karena yakin suatu hari nanti Naruto akan membuka matanya, tahu sebesar apa cinta yang sanggup Itachi berikan untuknya, dan balas mencintainya… lalu hidup mereka berdua akan bahagia selamanya.

Tapi…

Benarkah pada akhirnya Naruto akan balas mencintainya?

"Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu Yahiko." Itachi yang sengaja sudah menyiapkan obatnya di sisi kirinya mengambil botol kaca dipenuhi banyak benda kuning pipih itu, membuka tutupnya, mengambil satu butir lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Buru-buru Yahiko berjalan ke arah nakas, mengambil satu gelas air di sana lalu memberikannya pada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya lalu meminum air itu sampai habis. Menyerahkan kembali gelas kosong pada Yahiko, dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Besok… ia akan menemui Naruto lagi.

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang tertahan. Saat ia yang sedang duduk di atas atap sambil menyantap makan siangnya merasa lehernya dijilat seseorang. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman, saat dua tangan kekar mulai terulur mengelus perutnya, mengecupi bagian tengkuk sampai pipinya.

Siang ini menjadi siang yang semakin panas saja.

"Tachi, cukup." Naruto berusaha melonggarkan pelukan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kakak kelasnya, tapi Itachi semakin gencar menyerangnya, menggigit-menghisap beberapa titik tersembunyi di leher kekasihnya.

Itachi mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan lagi kejadian tadi malam.

Di mana… tubuh atletis kekasih pirangnya mungkin saja baru selesai menggauli tubuh seorang gadis, selingkuhannya.

"Jangan menolakku lagi." Itachi mempererat dekapannya, Naruto kian gencar meronta. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, takut Itachi akan benar-benar memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan yang 'iya-iya'. Astaga! Itachi tidak tahu saja alasan kenapa mereka tidak pernah berciuman dalam jangka waktu terlalu lama.

Naruto sangat amat jijik, setiap kali Itachi menyentuhnya.

"Ugh…"

Hisapan kuat-kuat di tengkuknya membuat Naruto mengerang. Bento yang menjadi bekalnya kini terlupakan, bibir pucat nan lembut Itachi kembali mengecupi pipi si _blonde_, sebelum akhirnya meraup bibir merah nan sedikit terbuka sang tunggal Uzumaki.

Bunyi kecipak ciuman panas memperparah keadaan.

Naruto mendiamkan, sesekali membalas pagutan si sulung Uchiha, menyampingkan rasa mualnya, seperti biasa… ia membayangkan wajah Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, atau pun Shion, empat gadis cantik yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Membayangkan bahwa lawan berciumannya adalah mereka semua.

Dan itu…

Tampaknya cukup berhasil, ia bisa mengimbangi ciuman pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk bersila di belakangnya.

Tangan alabaster Itachi mulai gencar, melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja putih Naruto lalu menyentil _nipple_ kecokelatan si _blonde_. Untuk sesaat tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia lagi-lagi melenguh dalam ciuamannya, Itachi mulai memelintir _nipple_-nya pelan.

"Cukup!" intruksi Naruto dengan napas terengah, wajahnya memerah padam. Mengakhiri ciuman secara sepihak, menepis tangan Itachi yang semakin berani menelanjanginya.

Naruto tidak sadar tepisannya terlalu kasar. Ia beringsut menjauh. Itachi masih duduk diam di tempatnya, hanya kedua _onyx_-nya saja yang menatap Naruto tajam.

Lagi… Naruto menolaknya.

Merasakan atmosfir di sekitar Itachi yang menguar suram, Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ini sekolah Itachi." Naruto tersenyum ragu. "Lagipula aku belum siap."

Selalu saja alasan yang sama…

Selalu saja Naruto memiliki cara untuk menolaknya…

Dan selalu…

Itachi mengangguk penuh perhatian mengiyakan apa yang si pirang itu inginkan.

.

..

"Tachi bajingan, bagaimana caranya aku menutupi semua _hickey_-nya? Malam ini aku ada kencan dengan Hanabi." Naruto berkata gusar. Ia menatap lehernya horror karena dipenuhi tanda merah keunguan. Tanda yang ditinggalkan Itachi saat tadi mereka makan siang.

Cih!

Kalau bukan karena uangnya, sejak dulu Naruto pasti akan mencampakkannya.

Bukan sesuatu hal yang gampang untuk pura-pura menikmati setiap sentuhan di tubuhmu ketika kau tidak menyukai orang itu bukan?

Bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah, saat kau harus pura-pura mendesah hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat sesama jenis yang begitu menginginkanmu padahal kau lebih menyukai seseorang berbeda _gender_ yang tentunya lebih menarik di matamu.

"Setelah aku merasa tabunganku cukup, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Sialan!" serapah Naruto geram. Ia berusaha membasuh setiap bekas sentuhan Itachi di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik. Untungnya di toilet saat ini ia hanya sendiri.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya sampah yang sama sekali tidak berguna."

Senyuman sinis Naruto ukirkan saat pikiran jahat mulai menguasai akal sehatnya. Tidak peduli pada Itachi yang selama ini begitu mencintainya, menginginkannya, melindunginya, bahkan rela melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikannya.

"Enyah lah kau, Itachi!"

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu?" Tanya Sara sedih. Ia adalah teman satu kelas Itachi, sudah mengetahui pasti perangai sepupunya yang hanya memanfaatkan sahabatnya, mengeruk hartanya agar bisa berkencan dengan para wanitanya. "Itachi-_kun_ Naruto tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Itachi tahu itu… tapi dia tetap memilih diam.

"Kau mencintai orang yang tidak pernah menginginkanmu."

"Diamlah, Sara." Itachi mendengus tidak peduli. Tanpa Sara jelaskan secara rinci pun dirinya sudah tahu. Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya, atau untuk sedikit saja menginginkannya. Tapi Itachi sudah terlanjur mencintainya, apa pun keburukan yang dibuat Naruto, Itachi selalu punya alasan untuk memaafkannya.

"Tapi Sara benar, Itachi." Kisame, teman sebangku Itachi mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah sangat geram pada tingkah pemuda pirang berisik itu. "Kalau saja kau memberiku izin, sejak lama aku sudah memberinya peringatan karena selalu mengabaikanmu.

Dia tidak layak untukmu."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melakukan apa pun padanya selain aku." Itachi mendelik sinis. Menegaskan bahwa dua sahabat karibnya itu, tidak diizinkan sama sekali menyakiti Narutonya. "Biarkan saja. Nanti juga dia jera."

Sara dan Kisame saling menatap sejenak, kemudian berbarengan mengangkat bahu mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Itachi sendiri yang menginginkannya bukan?

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Itachi, aku pinjam mobilmu boleh?" Naruto merengek manja. Ia memeluk punggung Itachi yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola basketnya di gedung basket. Memeluk tiba-tiba membuat Kisame yang menjadi lawan tanding _one by one_ Itachi mendecih. Tahu… sikap pura-pura manja itu memang amat memuakkan.

Bagaimana Itachi selama ini bisa bertahan?

"Tidak bisa kau tidak mengganggu kami tiba-tiba, pirang?" sinis Kisame sebal. "Kau mengganggu di tengah permainan."

"Tachi, Kisame-_senpai_ selalu saja sinis padaku."

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu Kisame!"

Astaga! Cinta memang sudah membutakan mata Itachi. Apa pun yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu selalu dianggukkan oleh Itachi, delikan sinis yang Itachi layangkan ke arahnya sebagai bukti bahwa Itachi benar-benar marah karena sudah membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

Padahal Kisame tahu, aduan Naruto hanya bentuk _kamuflase_ untuk menyingkirkannya dari sisi Itachi, sehingga si pirang itu bisa berlaku lebih seenaknya, semaunya.

Naruto Uzumaki brengsek!

Senyuman mencemooh yang Naruto sunggingkan dari samping membuat Kisame naik darah. Demi Tuhan, kalau saja Itachi bukan menjadi pionnya, Kisame sejak lama sudah mengutus orang untuk menghajar habis-habisan pemuda miskin tapi sok kaya padahal tidak ada satu pun barang mewah yang menjadi miliknya murni milik Naruto sendiri.

Semua itu yang diberikan Itachi, brengsek!

"Kunci mobilku ada di dalam tas, Naru." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, mengelus rambut Naruto perlahan. "Jangan ngebut, pastikan kau memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar."

"Yey, Tachi baik." Naruto mengecup pipi Itachi dari samping seklias. Hanya untuk membuat pemuda bersurai _raven_ panjang itu senang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik dan menatap Kisame dengan sorot menghina khasnya, menggidikkan bahunya, tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya selalu dia yang menjadi pemenang.

Itachi bahkan tidak bertanya Naruto meminjam mobilnya untuk apa?

Pemuda _raven_ itu tidak tahu… bahwa mobil lamborgini biru tuanya akan Naruto gunakan untuk berkencan dengan Hanabi.

Ahh…

Hidup memang indah.

.

**Nayitanaru**

.

..

"Aku ingin putus."

Dalam hidupnya, Itachi sama sekali tidak pernah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Di mana Naruto datang dengan wajah tegang dan tekad yang amat serius. Padahal… ini menjadi hari jadian mereka yang ke sepuluh bulan, hari di mana seorang Uchiha Itachi genap berusia Sembilan belas tahun.

Atas dasar apa Naruto minta putus?

Seingatnya, bahkan selama ini Itachi tidak pernah sekali pun melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Naruto marah. Itachi diam walau tahu Naruto menyelingkuhinya, Itachi diam saat sang Papa marah karena dalam satu bulan, pengeluarannya bisa mencapai puluhan juta yen.

Bukan, bukan karena Fugaku tidak rela uang yang susah dicarinya dihabiskan dalam sekilat oleh anak sulungnya. Tapi karena Fugaku tahu, yang menggunakan uang itu bukan darah dagingnya, namun pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi obsesi si sulung.

Itachi tidak pernah mengeluh…

Ia membiarkan saja semuanya…

Tapi- kenapa?

Sekali lagi kata kenapa bersarang di kepala Itachi?

"Maaf, Itachi, aku sudah berusaha balas mencintaimu… tapi aku memang tidak bisa. Semoga kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih layak dibanding aku."

Naruto mengatakan hal itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Sedikit tegang saat di koridor sekolah menuju gerbang sore ini, Itachi hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa pun yang dirinya katakan, memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Rumor tentang Itachi yang mengalami sedikit gangguan mental mengusik ketenangan Naruto. Semoga saja rumor itu hanya _hoax_. Jangan sampai karena putus darinya, Itachi memutuskan untuk membunuhnya.

Yah, semoga…

"Itachi?" Naruto memanggil ragu, hanya untuk terbelalak dan menjerit, saat Itachi melayangkan tinjunya menghantam pipinya. Naruto terlempar beberapa meter. Itachi tetap pada wajah datarnya, ia menghampiri Naruto, menginjak perutnya beberapa kali, sama sekali tidak memberikan waktu pada si _blonde_ untuk membela diri.

Bugh!

Dan satu tendangan di tengkuk Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

..

"Kau sudah bangun Tuan Puteri?"

Tawa Kisame menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan begitu Naruto membuka matanya. Terbelalak saat kini dirinya dalam kondisi menggantung di udara dengan sekujur tubuhnya diikat rantai besar. Mulutnya dibekap lapban hitam, kepalanya masih sedikit berkunang karena insiden pemukulan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk melihatmu menderita." Kisame lagi-lagi tertawa. Di sisinya, Itachi tampak tenang menghirup teh hangatnya, _onyx_ kelamnya menatap safir yang tertuju takut-takut padanya.

Byur!

Naruto meronta-ronta saat siraman air es beberapa ember diguyurkan ke arahnya, oleh beberapa orang yang dikenal Naruto sebagai-

Sakura?

Hanabi?

Shion?

Ino?

Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa ini?

Apa dirinya sedang dikhianati?

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu, Bodoh?" Kisame menyindirnya dengan nada menghina. "Kau pikir mereka ada di belakangmu karena kau tampan atau pintar?"

Naruto menggeram, safirnya kembali menatap Itachi memohon. Berharap kekasih, ups! Mantan kekasihnya itu mau berbaik hati melepaskannya. Menyadari Itachi sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan amat luas serba putih. Tidak ada banyak benda di dalam ruangan itu, selain kasur king size dengan seprai putih bersih, sebuah sofa panjang dan meja yang juga berwarna putih. Hanya itu tidak ada lagi.

Dia berada di mana?

"Mph!" Naruto meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau diam Naruto!" perintah Sakura galak. Membuat Naruto menoleh menatapnya garang. "Jika sampai kau jatuh, kau akan mati."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, matanya kian melebar saat di bawahnya, adalah sebuah jeruji besi selua 2x2 meter dengan tinggi sekitar satu setengah meter. Hanya satu setengah meter dari bawah kakinya yang menggantung.

Dan tepat di bawahnya, dua ekor singa besar tampak asyik mendongak seolah mengharapkannya agar jatuh dan menjadi makan malamnya.

_Yummy…_

"Mph!" Naruto semakin ketakutan, ia berhenti merontak namun terus berusaha berteriak. "MPH!"

Itachi mengambil sebuah remote di atas meja, ia menekan tombol hijau, dan perlahan rantai yang mengikat Naruto kian memanjang rendah, mendekatkan tubuh si _blonde_ pada singa-singa peliharaannya.

GROAAAA!

"MPPPHHH!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Saat betis kanannya mendapat cakaran dari singa betina yang melompat dan menggerakkan kaki depannya. Itachi tersenyum sinis, ia menekan tombol hitam, dan tali besi itu kembali memendek, Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Bau amis mulai menguar ke sekeliling ruangan. Darah segar yang menetes dari luka tiga cakaran di betis Naruto menetes perlahan ke tubuh singa-singa yang kian menatap mangsa mereka kelaparan. Sesekali berusaha melompat, ingin menggapai tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menangis menahan perih. Luka di kakinya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sesakit itu kah?" Itachi bertanya datar. Ia tersenyum mencemooh. "Mau coba diulang agar kedua kakimu merasakan sakit yang seimbang?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tangisannya semakin parah.

"Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir kau senang bermain.

Bukan kah selama ini kau bermain di belakangku, Naru?"

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap empat gadis yang kini berdiri di belakang Itachi bergantian. Satu lagi teman Itachi –Sara- duduk di samping kiri Itachi sambil memakan anggurnya. Naruto menatap Sara memelas, mereka sepupu, kan?

Semoga Sara mau menolongnya.

Sara hanya menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Brengsek!

Tidak ada yang mau menolongnya sama sekali.

Safirnya menatap empat mantan kekasihnya keji. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan mengenal satu sama lain. mereka bahkan bekerja sama untuk menculiknya, dan tidak lama lagi akan membunuhnya.

Yah…

Mereka saat ini bekerja untuk Itachi, dan Itachi yang sakit hati karena ditinggalkannya, dia putuskan secara kejam di hari ulang tahunnya, pasti akan membunuhnya dengan cara yang amat sadis.

Menjadikan ia makanan para singa peliharaannya, huh?

"Mphh!" Naruto ingin bicara, tapi lapban sialan itu benar-benar menyusahkan pergerakannya. "MPH!" ia berteriak pada si _raven_.

Itachi mendengus. Ia menghampiri kandang singanya, membuka pintu jeruji lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto melotot horror saat menundukkan kepalanya, Itachi dengan tanpa rasa takutnya, duduk di antara dua singa sambil mengelus kepala mereka.

Itachi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga dua 'kucing' itu, tahu dua hewan itu akan mendengarkan perintahnya, ia berdiri, mengisyaratkan pada Kisame agar menurunkan Naruto.

Kisame mengerti, ia mengambil remote yang tadi sempat Itachi letakkan di atas meja, menekan tombol hijau, dan rantai itu langsung memanjang, sekitar satu meter sebelum mengenai kepala singa-singanya, Itachi menunduk menatap mengancam dua hewan itu. Dua 'kucing'nya langsung meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kandang.

Tanpa ada kesan lembut sama sekali, Itachi langsung menarik lepas lapban Naruto. Si _blonde_ menjerit kesakitan. Setelah mengisyaratkan agar si _blonde_ kembali ditarik naik, Itachi keluar dari kandang dan menatap Naruto yang lagi-lagi tergantung tinggi.

"Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, kau bunuh aku saja langsung dengan sekali tembak atau sekali tusuk Tachi!" Naruto berkata disela-sela isak tangisnya, ketakutan saat dua hewan buas di bawahnya kembali berjalan berkeliling di dalam kandang. "Tapi jangan sekejam ini! Jangan jadikan aku makanan dua singamu!"

"Baiklah." Itachi mengangguk sekali. "Sebagai gantinya, biar ibumu saja yang menggantikanmu."

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Dia sedang diseret Yahiko dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini." Itachi mendecih keji. Ia menatap Naruto tanpa minat. "Aku akan membiarkanmu melihat Ibumu menjerit mati penuh penderitaan, setelah itu baru akan membunuhmu."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KEJAM!" teriak Naruto parau. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri walau tahu dirinya tidak mungkin bisa. Safirnya memerah nyalang, ia ingin membunuh bocah _raven_ itu saat ini juga. "APA SALAH IBUKU?!"

Naruto tahu Itachi tidak main-main. Pemuda itu merupakan seseorang yang akan melakukan apa pun yang sudah dikatakannya. Itachi akan benar-benar membunuh Kushina dengan cara sadis, sebelum akhirnya ia membunuh Naruto.

"Aku yang selama ini menyakitimu…" Naruto berkata serak. "SEMUANYA TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN IBUKU!"

"Ibumu berdosa karena sudah melahirkanmu!" Kisame menimpali. Ia amat senang karena Uzumaki Naruto, kini berada dalam kondisi yang amat tersiksa. Pemuda itu akan dibuat menderita, sampai dirinya sendiri lah yang meminta mati pada mereka. "Kau layak mendapatkan ini, Pirang!"

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH SAJA AKU! BIARKAN AKU YANG MENJADI MAKANAN MEREKA!" Naruto terus saja berteriak pilu. Dadanya terasa linu. Memikirkan Kushina akan menderita karena tingkah bejadnya, membuat hatinya benar-benar terluka.

Ibunya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ibunya bahkan merestui hubungannya dengan Itachi karena tahu si sulung Uchiha begitu mencintai anak semata wayangnya.

Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu… bahwa selama ini Naruto hanya memanfaatkan Itachi untuk kepentingannya.

"Bebaskan Ibuku, aku tidak apa-apa jadi makanan mereka." Naruto memohon. Memejamkan matanya rapat membiarkan airmata bergulir lebih banyak. "Kumohon Itachi, turunkan aku. Biar aku membuat singa-singamu kenyang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan sakiti Ibu…

Ibu bahkan tidak tahu selama ini aku menyelingkuhimu…"

"Kau yakin?" Itachi tersenyum miring. Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Tapi sebelum membunuhmu, aku pasti akan mempermainkan tubuhmu lebih dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum pedih. Setitik harapan Kushina akan selamat terpancar dari kedua permata birunya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau katakan.

Apa pun yang kau inginkan…"

Dan Naruto tidak menyadari, sebuah seringaian jahat kini terpatri di bibir pucat mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

..

"Apa ini yang sering dia lakukan padamu, Haruno?" Tanya Itachi.

"Benar, Uchiha-_sama_." Itachi tersenyum sinis, di bawahnya Naruto dengan tubuh dirantai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menatap Itachi takut-takut tidak berdaya. Apa Itachi akan benar-benar melakukannya?

Apa Itachi akan memperkosanya?

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang, saat ujung jari pemuda berkulit pucat itu ia sentilkan ke _nipple_-nya. Naruto memang sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Kau bilang dia selalu memotong habis pakaianmu kan, Hyuuga? Sebelum akhirnya dia berjanji akan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru."

"Benar Uchiha-_sama_." Hanabi mengangguk mantap. Tersenyum iblis saat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memohon penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu lakukan juga hal yang sama padanya. Gunting habis celananya."

Hanabi sekali lagi mengangguk, berbekal gunting di tangan kirinya, ia mulai menghampiri Naruto, naik ke atas ranjang, dan mulai mengguntingi perlahan celana sekolah Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia semakin ketakutan saat Itachi mulai mengelusi perutnya lembut, menatapnya lapar seolah akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Ahh… tatomu indah sekali Naru…" Itachi mengagumi bentuk tato di tubuh Naruto. Seperti sebuah segel spiral, seolah si Uzumaki tunggal itu memiliki rubah berekor Sembilan di dalam tubuhnya, tato rumit itu terlihat begitu menggoda dan memikat. Memiliki warna semerah darah.

"Apa ini yang sering dia lakukan padamu, Yamanaka?" Itachi mengulum cuping kanan Naruto, menjilatinya, lidah panjang itu bermain di lubang telinga si _blonde_. Naruto merinding, ia berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Itachi tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Benar, Uchiha-_sama_." Ino mengangguk mantap. Sebuah tisu sudah ia siapkan untuk menyumpal hidungnya yang mulai berdarah.

"Ngh…"

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Semua orang merasa panas melihat Naruto yang sepenuhnya berada dalam kendali Uchiha sulung, matanya setengah terpejam, bibir merahnya terbuka mengatur napas, wajahnya sudah merona karena udara panas di sekelilingnya.

Kisame, satu-satunya lelaki selain Itachi yang merasa dirinya normal saja sampai menelan ludah. Pemuda tampan namun memiliki bola mata bundar sehingga terlihat cantik itu kini memang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"_Ne_, Tachi. Aku mau merokok di luar saja." Kisame tidak mau lepas kendali. Bisa-bisa justru dirinya yang dijadikan makanan singa kalau sampai tanpa sadar ia berani menyentuh property milik Uchiha sulung. Itachi hanya mengibaskan tangannya pertanda mengizinkan ia pergi.

"Kau lihat _Pig_? Naruto terlihat lebih menggoda jika bertindak sebagai submisif." Sakura cekikkan, berbisik pada gadis berambut pirang panjang di sisinya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, bermain denganku pun aku lebih suka dia di bawah."

Dua mantan Naruto Uzumaki itu kembali tertawa pelan tanpa sedikit pun tersirat rasa cemburu di hati mereka.

Ahh… mereka mau menjadi kekasih Naruto memang karena uangnya saja.

Uang Itachi tepatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hanabi?" Tanya Shion khawatir, wajah Hanabi sudah memerah padam. "Kau butuh tisu?"

"Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar terlihat seksi." Hanabi mengangguk mantap, mereka berempat masih berada di sekeliling Itachi, Hanabi menerima dengan senang hati saat Shion memberinya beberapa lembar tisu. Sara hanya mendengus aneh menatap empat gadis itu. Kenapa mereka terlihat santai saja padahal mantan kekasih mereka akan diperkosa sesama pria, sih?

Dasar tidak normal!

Batin Sara sambil menyumbatkan tisu ke dalam hidungnya

Ternyata dia juga sama saja tidak warasnya.

"It-tachiiih… jangan…" Naruto berkata disela-sela desahannya. Saat bibir si _raven_ mulai menggelitik tengkuknya, mengecupinya pelan, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan. Tangan kanan Itachi terus memanjakan salah satu titik sensitive di dada kiri si pirang, sementara tangan kirinya terus saja mengelusi perut datar sedikit berotot di bawahnya.

Ahh… Naruto memang bukan wanita.

Semua orang bahkan pasti mengakui ketampanannya.

"Ugh, jangan di sana, jang- ngh…" Naruto kembali melenguh keras saat bibir Itachi kini menjilati _nipple_ kanan si pirang, memilinnya, lalu kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh Naruto berontak, napasnya kian memburu, suhu tubuhnya mulai panas-dingin.

"Bukan kah dia selalu memasukimu, Shion?" dalam sela-sela kegiatannya, Itachi masih menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Shion. Ia mendelik pada gadis pirang yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Benar Uchiha-_sama_." Jawab Shion pasti.

"Oh, seperti ini kah?" Itachi mulai menurunkan celananya yang sudah sesak, kancing dan resletingnya tadi sudah sempat di bukanya. Lima orang gadis itu langsung berusaha mencuri lihat milik Itachi. Ingin mengukur mana yang lebih besar, dengan milik Naruto yang sudah setengah _hard-on_?

Dan tanpa melakukan persiapan sama sekali, Itachi mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto tinggi-tinggi, menempatkan posisinya di antara selangkangan si pirang. Dan dalam satu kali hentakkan, Itachi memasukkan miliknya sekaligus.

"AAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto menjerit melengking. Kesakitan karena Itachi benar-benar memperkosanya tanpa pikir dua kali. Tubuhnya seperti di bagi dua. Darah dari anusnya yang robek mengalir banyak membasahi kasur. Tangis Naruto menjadi-jadi. Tapi Itachi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Lima gadis di sekitar mereka sampai memalingkan wajah tidak tega.

Astaga!

Naruto pasti sangat-sangat menderita.

"Kau mau mengurungkan niatmu, Naru?" Itachi bertanya santai. Sedikit menahan napas untuk menenangkan diri. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam si pirang yang menangis sesenggukkan karena perih. "Kau akan kulepaskan, tapi ibumu yang akan menggantikanmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak apa-apa, biar dia saja yang menderita. Biar dia saja yang menanggung karma atas dosa besar yang dilakukannya. Ibunya harus hidup, ibunya tidak boleh merasakan kesakitan luar biasa yang saat ini dirasakannya.

"Keras kepala, huh?" Itachi menarik pinggulnya sampai miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto tinggal ujungnya saja, dan satu kali hentakkan, ia kembali mendengar jeritan pilu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak malu, Rubah?" Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tidak teratur. Tergesa-gesa, menikmati setiap jeritan kesakitan yang Naruto lolongkan. Ini benar-benar pemerkosaan, sama sekali tidak ada rasa nikmat yang Naruto rasakan.

"Di sekitarmu ada empat gadis yang bisa kau masukki, dan sekarang di depan mereka, aku memasukki lubangmu. Membuatmu menjerit, dasar pelacur!"

Naruto hanya bisa menjerit pilu. Menahan rasa sakit tiada tara yang dia rasakan. Menyadari bahwa yang kini dialaminya adalah karma atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Ia pantas mendapatkannya…

Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada pemuda _raven_ di atasnya.

"_Bitch_!" Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap gesekkan miliknya dengan lubang Naruto yang sempit juga panas. Tangannya mulai terulur, ia menampar pipi Naruto kanan-kiri. Pekikkan menahan sakit semakin menjadi-jadi, Itachi mengambil ikat pinggangnya, menjambak rambut Naruto kemudian mengikatkan sabuk itu di lehernya.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar mirip hewan peliharaan. Ugh…"

Tubuhnya bergerak kian cepat, miliknya yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto semakin membengkak. Dan dalam beberapa kali hentakkan, Itachi mengalami orgasme di tubuh Naruto.

.

..

…

"-RUTO! NARUTO!"

Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kemudian menghela napas lega. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari punggung dan pelipisnya. Di sampingnya, Shikamaru tampak khawatir melihat wajah pucat sang sahabat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan. "Kenapa kau terus menyebut nama Itachi?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali.

Jadi…

Yang dialaminya itu hanya mimpi?

Naruto mendesah lega, untunglah kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Bukan kah kau mau menemui Itachi-_senpai_?" Shikamaru mengingatkan. Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan sekolah sudah bubar semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa, itu juga karena ketiduran dan sang _Sensei_ yang kejam –Hatake Kakashi- mengintruksikan pada semua muridnya agar tidak ada yang membangunkan mereka sebagai bentuk hukuman tidak mendengarkan materi pelajaran yang disampaikannya.

"Itachi?" Naruto sedikit gelisah. Mimpi buruk tentang Itachi barusan sedikit mengusik ketenangannya. Seingat Naruto, Itachi juga pernah mengatakan bahwa memiliki dua ekor singa peliharaan. Bagaimana kalau sampai mimpinya tadi menjadi kenyataan jika Naruto benar-benar memutuskannya?

Di hari ulang tahunnya?

Lagipula… di dalam mimpi tadi Naruto mendapatkan pelajaran yang amat berharga.

Tidak seharusnya ia masih mengabaikan perasaan si sulung Uchiha setelah semua yang Itachi lakukan untuknya.

Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti si _raven_, setelah Itachi yang selalu bersabar menunggunya…

Tidak seharusnya ia tetap tidak mencintai pemuda itu, mengingat kenyataan bahwa adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu merupakan seseorang yang berkuasa, bisa memerintahkan banyak orang untuk mengawasinya, tahu selama ini Naruto menyelingkuhinya, tetapi tetap memilih diam karena mengharapkan…

Suatu hari Naruto Uzumaki bisa menerimanya?

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar brengsek!" Naruto berdiri spontan, membuat Shikamaru terkaget-kaget, dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia segera berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan sejuta kebingungan di kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan si pirang itu?

.

..

Tap-tap-tap!

Langkah lari Naruto menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong. Napasnya terengah, ia mencari keberadaan sosok bersurai _ravenpanjang _ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, memacu kedua kakinya kian cepat saat berpikir mungkin saja Itachi sedang menunggunya di luar sana.

Dan memang itu yang terjadi…

Itachi, duduk anteng di atas lamborgini biru tuanya, tersenyum pada Naruto yang setelah ditunggu kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya keluar juga dari kelasnya. Datang padanya.

"Kenapa kau menunggu di luar Tachi?" Tanya Naruto parau. Meringis melihat wajah pucat itu berkeringat. Itachi pasti kepanasan.

"Kau bilang tidak suka jika aku datang ke kelasmu." Itachi masih tersenyum tipis. "Karena itu aku menunggumu di sini."

Naruto termenung. Kalimat itu memang ia ucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Di mana dirinya merasa terganggu karena Itachi yang terus saja membayangi ke mana pun dirinya pergi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Itachi akan mendengarkannya.

Atau mungkin-

Selama ini Itachi memang selalu mendengarkannya tetapi Naruto menutup matanya dan tidak pernah melihatnya?

_'Aku benar-benar brengsek!'_ kutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Selamat ulang tahun Itachi." Naruto meringis perih. Entah kenapa matanya mendadak panas? Rasa bersalahnya membuat dadanya sesak. Ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengambil napas.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa ia bisa bersikap kejam pada Itachi yang selalu tulus mencintainya?

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Naruto menubruk tubuh Itachi, memeluknya erat. Menangis terisak. Itachi hanya membalas pelukannya. Sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menangis?

"Maafkan aku…" Naruto berkata parau. "Maafkan aku Tachi."

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir sang Uchiha, ia mengecupi surai pirang Naruto penuh sayang lalu mendekapnya erat.

Terima kasih Tuhan…

Karena pada akhirnya…

Dia mulai membuka hatinya dan menerimaku sebagai sosok yang mencintai dan juga layak dicintai…

**THE END**

**WTF? Lemon apa ini? Hahaha**

**Sebenernya… ini awalnya pake pairing SasuNaru. Hahaha. Semoga gak ada kata Teme, Suke, dll yang nyangkut di atas. Yah… kebencian Nay sama Teme menjadi-jadi. Udah gak mau nulis dia dipairing SasuNaru lagi.**

**Well… sekali pun respon yang bakalan dikasih readers sama fic Nay mulai sekarang gak seantusias saat Nay jadi author SN. Nay gak masalah. Semoga untuk ke depannya kalian juga suka pair ItaNaru lewat fic2nya Nay. hahaha**

**Oh, iya… selamat Tachi, penantianmu yang rela diselingkuhin Naru akhirnya bikin Naru klepek2 juga. **

**Dan di sini… Nay ngeras nge-bashing banget my eternal love is Naruto emuach emuach. Semoga dirimu yang kucintai melebihi rasa cintaku pada my lovely husband #DijewerBeybii enggak bikin dirimu dendam sama Nay. Loh, kan biasanya di fic yang lain dirimu dibaik2in.**

**Bodo! #Narutobuangmuka #ItachiEvilsmile**

**Nay juga minta maaf karena postingnya pagi-pagi. Hahaha. Tadinya mau semalem, tapi badan Nay kurang enakkan jadi langsung tidur. Ini Nay update sebelum ke Airport loh. Mau pergi, laptopnya gak boleh di bawa sama Mami. Biar gak mikir YAOI mulu katanya #Doeng. **

**Oke, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?**

**RnR peliis? **

**Sankyuuu**


End file.
